onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Boo
; Episode 632 | affiliation = Happo Navy; Chinjao Family | occupation = First Mate of the Happo Navy; Martial Artist (Viz: Fighter) | age = Under 28 | birth = August 20th | gladiator number = 0305 | jva = Masaya Takatsuka |Funi eva = Jeff Johnson}} Boo is a member of the Chinjao Family and the vice-leader of the Happo Navy. He is a martial artist who joined as a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. He is an ally of Luffy during the Dressrosa Arc. Appearance Boo has long orange hair, put back in two ponytails, one in the back to the right and one over the left side of his face. He has shadowy eyes, and is missing a few front teeth. He wears black and purple vertically striped pants with a light-colored belt and a dark green paludamentum held on by a chain. On his right side, he has a dark glove, a light-colored couter, rerebrace, and a pauldron that has a skull on it. He also has a dark tattoo of a dark fanged skull surrounded by flames on his left arm. He carries three double axes on his back. After his transformation into a toy, he is shaped like a jester with a wind-up key on his back. Gallery Personality He is calm and level headed, as shown when he held back Sai when he lashed out at Luffy for thanking him. He also seems to be respectful since he apologized to Luffy for Sai's outburst. He even held back his Grandfather from attacking Luffy before their match began. He seemed to be a bit of a slacker, as Sai stated that Boo was not training enough. He seemed to be the straight man to his brother when he is in his emotional state as he restrained Sai when he tried to attack Luffy and explaining to the doctor when he was apologizing. Boo seems to have no problem mocking his opponent as he called Kelly Funk a midget, even after he heard Kelly say that he did not like to be called that. Abilities and Powers Not much is known about his abilities; he easily defeated Kelly Funk but was then beaten to a pulp by his brother Bobby who had merged with Kelly. Physical Abilities Boo is a practitioner of Hasshoken, a fighting style that allows the user to generate vibrations through punches or kicks. Together with Sai, he was able to hold back his enraged grandpa Chinjao, although it is possible that Chinjao did not want to hurt his grandsons. He is strong enough to handle the danger of the New World. He is able to be second in command of the Happo Navy, although his brother stated he has not been training enough. Weapons He carries three double-bladed axes on his back. He was first shown with only two, but this was after he threw one between Luffy and a Corrida Colosseum guard. One of these axes broke when he struck Bobby Funk's back. Haki He is able to use Busoshoku Haki, and imbues it in his axes to increase the damage dealt. However, it was still not strong enough to breach Bobby Funk's defensive body. History Dressrosa Arc He came from the Kano Country with Chinjao and Sai to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi and with a hidden agenda to stop a weapons trade that the Donquixote Family was involved in. For the battle royale, he was placed in Block C. After Lucy defeated Spartan, one of the colosseum staff was about to disqualify the disguised Straw Hat captain for causing a fight before the match. Before he could do so, however, the Chinjao Family intervened. Sai informed the guards that Spartan was the one who had started the fight, and that he should be disqualified instead of Lucy, with Boo commenting on how the man who out cold anyways. When Sai overreacts to Lucy's thanks, Boo holds him back, apologizing to the bewildered pirate for his comrade's violent actions, explaining that his brother is the type of man who gets easily fired up. Later, when Chinjao attempted to kill Lucy because of his vendetta with Garp, Boo and Sai stopped him before his anger went out of control. They then explained to him that he could just kill Lucy during Block C's battle royale, reminding him of their true goal. When Block C began, Boo was seen with rest of the Chinjao Family as he entered the ring, prepared to begin the battle royale. He was later seen utilizing his Hasshoken technique to easily defeat another Block C combatant. He then decided to attack Kelly Funk, wanting to see how a boxer without formal training would fare against him, and sent him flying with a single punch, calling the man a midget. He then attacked Bobby Funk, who turned his back to him, pleading that he had never been in a fight before. Ignoring the man's pleas, Boo struck him on his exposed back with a Busoshoku Haki imbued axe. Much to his surprise, the axe broke over Bobby's back, leading Boo to question how strong the man's body really is. While he was still puzzling over the density of Bobby's back, an overly muscular Kelly, wearing his brother's hat and hair, started attacking Boo, and knocked him out with a vicious barrage of punches. Boo was later seen floating on the water outside of the ring alongside Sai, watching Chinjao's clash with Luffy. Upon witnessing Chinjao's defeat, they called out to him in horror as he fell and sank into the water. After the match's conclusion, Boo and Sai brought Chinjao to Luffy so he could thank him for restoring his old head. He later went to the underground medical treatment facility to receive treatment for his injuries. Shortly afterwards, he was tricked and thrown into an underground dungeon where he joined Sai and Chinjao. After Ricky revealed himself to be the former king of Dressrosa, Riku Doldo III, the Chinjao Family explained how various countries, including the Kano Country, were plagued by war due to Doflamingo's weapon trading after his ascension to the throne. Boo and Chinjao were then alarmed when Sai was abducted and dragged out of the dungeon by Trebol. Boo was later transformed into a toy, and while panicking at his inability to control his body, he silently wished that his grandfather would come to his rescue. When Sugar lost consciousness, her curse broke and the toys return to their original forms. After Doflamingo trapped Dressrosa in his "Birdcage", the Chinjao Family escaped to the surface through an opening created by Pica when he rearranged the land with his ability. When they found Luffy, Zoro, and Law, they stated that they will defeat Doflamingo. Therefore, they joined forces with Luffy's group alongside Hajrudin, Ideo, Suleiman, Fighting Bull, Blue Gilly, Cavendish, Abdullah , Jeet, Orlumbus, Elizabello II, and Dagama. When some of the former toys came for the heads of Luffy, Zoro, and Law, the allied colosseum fighters fought them off. They later marched towards the royal palace and began to battle against Pica, who appeared as a massive stone giant. When Pica attacked, Chinjao and Elizabello II shattered his stone hand, enabling the group to move forward. Boo and the other allied fighters fought through Doflamingo's troops. Pica then attacked with his other arm, causing Boo and some of the other allies to fall back. After avoiding Pica's strike, they were surprised to see Luffy, Zoro, Law, Abdullah, Jeet, and Fighting Bull climbing on Pica's arm. They were also amazed when Luffy shattered Pica's stone head. When Pica's giant stone body stopped moving, Boo and his allies continued on with their assault. With Zoro fighting Pica and Sabo fighting the Marines, the colosseum fighters charged up the new King's Plateau and easily defeated the Donquixote Pirates' troops standing in their way. After reaching the second level, the colosseum fighters were confronted by four of the Donquixote Pirate officers. Machvise got the jump on Boo and crushed him into the ground. However, Boo managed to withstand the attack. The colosseum fighters later banded together to create an opening for Luffy and Cavendish. Later on, Machvise crushed Boo by tackling him. During the final phase of Doflamingo's game, Boo and the other injured gladiators were temporarily healed by Mansherry. They then defeated the remaining Donquixote Pirates on the New King's Plateau to help the citizens who were fleeing from the shrinking Birdcage. When the Birdcage came close to the central streets, the gladiators worked together to push back the Birdcage via Bartolomeo's barrier. Once Luffy finally defeated Doflamingo, the gladiators witnessed the collapse of the Birdcage. Later that night after the aftermath, Boo and the other gladiators rested at the palace. Three days after Doflamingo's defeat, the gladiators prepared to assist the Straw Hats' escape from Dressrosa when the Marines were mobilized to pursue them. The fighters later gathered at the eastern port, preparing to fight Issho. When Issho prepared to attack them with all the rubble from Dressrosa, the fighters quickly fled to the escape ship. During the clash, Issho used his gravity ability to blow away Luffy, who was then caught by Hajrudin. The fighters and Straw Hats quickly fled across a bridge leading to a gigantic ship in the distance. Issho prepared to drop the rubble on them but was obstructed by the Dressrosa citizens who were pretending to chase after Luffy. They eventually reached Orlumbus' flagship, the Yonta Maria. After boarding the ship, the Happo Navy was then one of the seven groups that pledged their allegiance to the Straw Hats. After the Straw Hat fleet was formed, the Straw Hats and company held a feast to celebrate their victory over Doflamingo. After Sai received Luffy's vivre card, the Happo Navy parted ways with the Straw Hats. The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet After parting ways with the Straw Hats, the Happo Navy journeyed back to their home country. When Sai broke off his engagement to Uholisia and received a beating, Boo expressed concern for his brother. Boo later participated in Sai and Baby 5's wedding. Major Battles *Boo vs. Corrida Colosseum Block C gladiators **Boo vs. Kelly Funk **Boo vs. Funk Brothers *Corrida Colosseum gladiators vs. Donquixote Pirates **Boo vs. Machvise References Site Navigation es:Boo fr:Boo it:Boo ru:Бу id:Boo ca:Boo Category:Humans Category:Toys Category:Male Characters Category:First Mates Category:Happo Navy Category:Chinjao Family Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Axemen Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kano Country Characters